


I Used to Shoot You Down

by Mirenelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Violence, First Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Character Death, Reunions, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirenelle/pseuds/Mirenelle
Summary: Shisui found him as the sun rose. A flurry of crows circled overhead, cawing and chaotic and approaching Shisui swiftly. He stood mesmerized by the display. One crow in particular stood out, swooping low and Shisui watched as it began to morph, legs and arms bursting from a display of feathers, the beak vanishing the remaining feathers  gracefully morphing into familiar long hair, flowing out as Itachi Uchiha came to stand before him, wings disintegrating at Itachi’s back and leaving just the boy standing there.He was as lovely as the day Shisui had left him.





	I Used to Shoot You Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was an alternative chapter I had early on in 'For Brothers Share This Bond' it's where Shisui is brought back and would have focused on their almost romance and their reunion that they were robbed of in canon. This has literally been partially written for two or three years and I finally got the last 4000 words out. 
> 
> I based part of the story on Nancy Sinatra's Bang Bang. You can find some of the lyrics interwoven in the chapters as well as in the title. The song is amazing and has major ShiIta vibes. I suggest listening to it.

The underbelly of Konoha smelled of rot and Sasuke idly found it a fitting stench. It was not often where outsiders were permitted in Root’s halls, but desperate times called for desperate measures and Danzo had seemed to accept this.

Danzo had summoned Sasuke and the rest of the retrieval squad into his office. It was laughable that thirteen shinobi were needed to track down one boy, but circumstances had pushed them to this point. Already, the teams were divided and Naruto had refused to follow Sasuke on this hunt and half of the rookie nine stood by Naruto’s side. Something about tracking down a thirteen year old like an animal felt cheap in their eyes.

As if that thirteen year old had not slaughtered an entire clan. As if that thirteen year old had not tortured so many people. He was not a child. He was an animal and he needed to be put down. “I ** _offer_ ** you my help.” Danzo had spoken, voice rumbling from his chest. His office smelled musty and the lighting was dim, casting shadows across the small room.

Why did this help sound cheap?

Sasuke was as prideful and stubborn as ever. Fugaku Uchiha’s boy indeed. “I’ve made it clear that I don’t need it.”

Danzo offered no reaction, simply watching Sasuke with practiced patience. “At least allow me this. Your brother had been my responsibility and the fact that he fooled even me...I want you to succeed Uchiha. I _ need _ you to succeed.”

Of course.

Danzo had taken the boy into his office for observations for months and the fact that Itachi had even managed to fool _ him_ had Sasuke wondering how good of an actor his brother truly was.

“What exactly are you offering me.” Sasuke finally asked, reluctant and distrustful of the elder who leaned back in his chair, looking far too relaxed for the discussion. If he had bothered to look up he would have caught sight ot Tenzo’s uncertain expression.

“It’s a weapon of sorts. Nothing that you need to fear will rob you of your vengeance, just something to put the fear in him for a change.” Sasuke knew fear. He knew what fear could drive normally brave and just people to do.

“What will it do?” Sasuke asked and the old man’s lips twitched. He folded his hands on the worn surface of his desk, his single eye studying the youngest Uchiha. Candle light danced across the office and it painted a sinister light across Danzo’s weathered features.

“We have built it to be a perfect replica...it will take the form of your brother’s greatest fear.” Genma and Gai shared uneasy glances but Sasuke did not turn away from the elder, looking half disgusted with the man’s response. 

“So you plan on using fear tactics to kill him.” He muttered and Danzo sighed, placing his palms on his desk and closing his eye.

“No, it will not kill him,” He breathed out, tone weary. “As I have said, my goal is to aid you. It will merely subdue him.” Sasuke did not seem to find comfort in this, hand grasping at the hilt of his katana.

He should have killed Itachi that day at the shrine. He should have taken his head the moment he was down, instead he had hesitated and that hesitation had proven to be his undoing. Itachi was a monster. Sasuke should have known better, but he was a monster that was Sasuke's responsibility to take care of. Danzo had no right to touch him. Sasuke was not about to allow it and he would not allow Danzo to delude himself into thinking so.

“I don’t want you to interfere.” He argued once more and Danzo raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed by the show of defiance.

“I understand you wish to track him down, but consider this at least. Your brother has already proven himself capable of heinous violence. Would you allow your comrades to endanger themselves when the only casualty needed is your brother? Let me send my weapon and it will corner him. You and your team may track them both. It ensures your brother does not escape and that there are no unnecessary casualties.” This seemed to sway Sasuke who glanced towards Kakashi for a split second, before offering an obviously reluctant nod.

“I want to see it.” Sasuke’s voice was sharp and left no room for argument yet Danzo still attempted to offer one.

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple. I must give it the order to track down your brother. If it...if it latches to your chakra it will target you instead.” The excuse sounded feeble to Sasuke’s ears. He had spent weeks attempting to track his brother down. He had been tricked by him. He had foolishly allowed his brother’s innocent facade to creep into his heart and he had been burned by his brother once more. 

“If it’s as effective as you say it is, then it shouldn’t be an issue. Let me see what exactly you plan to use against my brother.”

Danzo seemed to consider this. His expression was not reluctant as much as it was calculating. “Very well.” Danzo lifted a weathered hand and motioned towards the door. It slid open and for a split second only shadows could be seen beyond. Then, footsteps approached. From the shadows, dark curls emerged, a single scarlett eye staring out from the abyss.

A chill ran through the office. 

“What the fuck.” Genma was the first to speak. Sasuke stared, sharingan blazing and breath caught in his throat.

Gai stood gaping, unable to process what his eyes were showing him. He could not look away. 

“Is that…”

“Shisui Uchiha.” Kakashi muttered, something akin to disgust in his eyes.

Before them stood the dead boy walking, fifteen and frozen in time with a single eye in place of two. Shisui Uchiha was standing in Danzo’s office and once more everything Sasuke knew about the world seemed to be in question. 

Danzo hummed, nodding to himself. “The only person your brother feared could stop him in his plot against the Uchiha clan. It is my belief that even a glimpse of this summons will be enough to lower his guard.” There a moment of heavy silence at this. Kakashi’s expression was one of pure disgust and Genma looked prepared to bolt at any moment. “He is made of pure unrefined chakra. Wild and dangerous and the only thing that could cow Itachi Uchiha.”

“It feels cheap.” Tenzo mumbled as soon as he could regain his voice and Danzo shot him a pointed glare. 

“Itachi Uchiha has no limits and neither shall we.” He met Sasuke’s stare with one of his own, unintimidated by the boy. Sasuke did not cow at this, back straight and confident against the horror of what he was about to do. Danzo was not wrong. Itachi did not hold back, he did not fight clean and to beat an enemy you had to be able to think like them.

It didn’t mean Sasuke had to like it. 

“Send it out.” He ordered, staring at the clone in open disgust. “I want it to corner him, but I will be the one to kill him.” He stared at the creature and it stared back with Shisui’s face, Shisui’s eye, Shisui’s mouth and for a split second it seemed to react, head jerking as if fighting an internal struggle. Danzo did not seem concerned, regarding the Shisui creature in open mirth. It should have been a warning sign to Kakashi, but once again he was not paying close enough attention. 

It was not human. It was a weapon and a means to an end and Sasuke would use if if it meant finally avenging his clan. Sasuke looked away from it, fixing the elder with a level glare. Behind him, Kakashi closed his eyes, dreading what was to come next. “It does not interfere.”

Danzo’s responding smile was practically vicious. “Of course. It is poetic justice is it not? The man Itachi betrayed and murdered would be the one to deliver him to you?” His smile was all sharp edges and it made Kakashi nauseous to look at. 

Sasuke could offer no response to that and all the while the Shisui creature continued to watch him, his single sharingan glowing ominously in the dingy little office. Danzo took a wooden box from his desk, gently setting it down and opening the lid. The room remained silent as they watched the old man tinker inside. He found whatever he was looking for and it it out, studying the small object in his palm for a moment before motioning to the Shisui creature to step forward. It moved with the same precision and poise as the real Shisui had in life, hand extending to whatever Danzo was offering him.

It was a black porcelain crow figurine, the wings tucked protectively against its chest and its head cocked to the side. 

Itachi’s crow. 

A tiny little game piece that could be easily crushed under a heavy hand. Sasuke stared hard at the figurine as Shisui’s hands enclosed over it.

“Find him.” Danzo ordered, leaving no room for argument as he reclosed the lid on the box, pushing it aside. “Ensure he doesn’t escape again.” The Shisui creature bowed, his single eye fixed steadily on Danzo. Danzo chuckled. "The perfect weapon." He mused; behind him a candle flickered out of life.

* * *

Shisui was sent out days ahead of Sasuke’s team. Danzo had assured Sasuke that the creature would act as a blood hound and would not harm Itachi unless given a specific order. It was simply to allow Sasuke a chance to catch is brother off guard, but in Kakashi’s opinion it seemed more like something only a weak opponent would attempt.

They trailed after Shisui and kept a safe distance, awaiting the final hunt.

It took eleven days for Shisui to track Itachi down. In the weeks since leaving Konoha and rejoining the Akatsuki Madara had taken to giving him as many missions as possible in order to keep the boy occupied and unable to meddle in his affairs as he was prone to do. It would be on one of these missions that Itachi Uchiha would reunite with his cousin.

It was pure irony that their relationship had ended on an abyss and their subsequent reunion would take place at the peak of a mountain. Itachi must have felt his chakra approach and had lingered, unable to quite believe what was happening.

Shisui found him as the sun rose. A flurry of crows circled overhead, cawing and chaotic and approaching Shisui swiftly. He stood mesmerized by the display. One crow in particular stood out, swooping low and Shisui watched as it began to morph, legs and arms bursting from a display of feathers, the beak vanishing the remaining feathers gracefully morphing into familiar long hair, flowing out as Itachi Uchiha came to stand before him, wings disintegrating at Itachi’s back and leaving just the boy standing there. 

He was as lovely as the day Shisui had left him.

“Shisui.” The younger Uchiha breathed, snow picked up from the mountain side air and swept by the boys, coating their dark hair with white. The cloak he was wearing was pure white, it blended with the snow and offered him a needed camouflage. It contrasted brilliantly with his dark hair and the black cloak Shisui himself was wearing.

“Itachi…” Shisui croaked. So the rumors were true. Somehow Itachi had been reverted to the body of his thirteen year old self. Shisui was a bit vaguely disappointed that he had not had the chance to see Itachi as a man. Itachi offered him a small, uncertain smile, his cloak billowing out around him. Shisui returned that smile, for a moment forgetting his objective. “Hi.” He managed and Itachi offered a weak laugh, eyes shining. 

“Hi.” He took a hesitant step towards his cousin and Shisui followed suit, uncertain and almost frightened. What had been nearly a decade of separation and what had felt like centuries more suddenly felt timeless.

Itachi’s legs suddenly buckled and Shisui dashed forward, catching the boy by his arms before he could collapse into the snow. Itachi stared up at him with the ice catching into his eyelashes, expression almost mournful. 

“I watched you die.” He breathed. They sank to their knees into the snow, Shisui’s hands lifting to cup Itachi’s face. What a pair they must have made, children hugging in the snow, in cloaks of black and white as if they were enemies on different sides of the field. Today, they truly were. Shisui could only hold him closer, awaiting the call.

“I know.” There was a silent apology in those two words. A pleading cry that he hadn’t ever dreamed of things spiraling the way they had. He had not anticipated everything turning out like this. Had never dreamed of the Uchiha placing blame on Itachi for Shisui’s death. “I heard you’re twenty one now...you haven’t grown.” His attempt to joke was ignored, Itachi’s hands running down his arms, over his face, fingertips pausing at his lips, his sharingan was activated as he desperately tried to read Shisui’s expression.

“You destroyed your body...how…” There was such pain and horror in these words and Shisui nearly flinched beneath them. 

“My original body is dead...Danzo had...I’m….I’m a clone.” The uncertainty and hesitation in Shisui’s voice was unlike him. It had Itachi wavering, thrown off by the changes in his cousin. He ran his tongue over chapped lips, looking away.

“What does he hope to accomplish.” Always the inquisitive one, Itachi had to ask, his breath puffed into the cold air, lips pink and dry. The mountain air had dried them out. Shisui idly wondered what he was doing up here.

“He assured your brother that I was a fear jutsu taking human form. Sasuke has no idea what I really am.” Shisui was nearly pleading with Itachi to understand and the boy fixed him with a steady look.

“And what are you?” The wind whistled. Itachi’s fingers stroked through his curls, unable to pull away despite the understanding of danger the permeated through Shisui’s cold skin.

“Your executioner.” The wind died down.

Itachi blinked at this, looking down at his snow covered knees for a moment. Shisui watched him, gently stroking his hair behind his ear. When Itachi looked up, his eyes were shining. “You deserved to rest.” His voice wavered. “Why can’t they just let you rest?”

“I'm a weapon. There's no rest for weapons." Shisui replied simply. "He transplanted my remaining eye back to me to help track you down. Once I...once I kill you he will reclaim my eye and take yours as well.”

“Why are you not attacking, then?” Itachi questioned and Shisui closed his remaining eye, hand trembling over Itachi's arm.

“In order to allow you to get close.” Itachi was still in his arms. He had always been foolish when it came to Shisui. The seal at the back of Shisui’s neck was burning and threatening to give way to violence. Shisui would not be able to resist it for long. "Danzo knew what you would do if you saw me...I should have made you run the moment I saw you but I..." He couldn't push Itachi away when he had missed him so desperately. 

“Itachi, you have to kill me.” He urged, gently pushing Itachi back in order to put a safe distance between them. Itachi seemed to struggle to get to his feet, the cloak he was wearing flowing about in the breeze.

“You asked that of me once before...I refused then.” He replied, voice nearly lost in the wind. Shisui remained kneeling, hands clenched on his lap as his neck continued to burn.

“Itachi, I won’t stop until I kill you. You have to stop me.” The seal broke and all at once, Shisui was rising to his feet and unsheathing his weapon. Itachi studied him gravely, the damned serious expression on his dear face. It did not suit him. It never had.

“I won’t kill you, Shisui...I’ve killed enough of our family for one lifetime.” There was no fear in Itachi’s eyes, only a calm resolve. “Do you even know how many times I imagined seeing you...but whenever I dreamed of yo or had any vision I had to watch as you _ rotted. _I can’t do that again."

“_Itachi_.” Shisui’s voice came out as a plea and then he was lunging forward, driving his katana down towards Itachi’s chest. The boy dived aside, taking out his own weapon in order to parry Shisui’s attacks. He moved with practiced ease, nearly gliding over the snow as he evaded Shisuo’s onslaught, never pushing back. It did not matter. Shisui knew this game. They had played it so many times. He would always win this fight. It didn’t matter.

Shisui lunged again, sweeping the katana at Itachi’s knees and the younger boy leaped over using Shisui’s shoulder as a springboard as the blade sliced through the snow. He landed cat like behind Shisui, sliding back. His eyes swirled and for the first time, Shisui was staring into Itachi’s Mangekyou. The price paid for Shiui’s choices. He wished he could regret them.

“Why did you tell me all this?” Itachi asked, taking a step back as Shisui prowled forward, limbs trembling in the effort to stop himself.

“Danzo assumed I was mindless. He never anticipated that I would retain my memories.” He explained “It’s the only reason I haven’t had to use Kotoamatsukami.” He at least retained enough freewill to resist using that against Itachi. It was why he hadn’t used any jutsus on Itachi. Still, Shisui had always been faster than Itachi. His chakra reserve had always been greater and unless Itachi fled or incapitated Shisui, eventually he could falter and if he did, Shisui would be unable to stop himself. If he killed Itachi...

“I always thought we could stop it,” Itachi managed. “I thought it would be over...seasons would change...we’d grow up,” Itachi lifted his head up towards the sky. “Thought one day I’d call you _ mine_.” There it was. The love that could never be. The _almost_ lovers. “I was so stupid.”

“I’m sorry Itachi,” Shisui whispered. Itachi watched him, head tilted thoughtfully. “I never thought...I never thought all this would happen. I never imagined the Hokage would remain complit. I thought I was giving you a chance and protecting you from Danzo.” Danzo had told him everything. The coup, the order given to Itachi and his subsequent self exile. What reason was there to lie to some mindless weapon? Danzo had gloated about it. Had whispered his _ other _ little secret into Shisui’s ear, as if Shisui had not been aware already, as if Itachi had not walked back to the compound one evening with the evidence running down his leg.

“I killed them Shisui.” Itachi argued back, katana loose in his hand. “I killed all of them after I ...after I promised you that I-”

At that moment, Shisui dashed forward and feighted right, when Itachi moved in response, Shisui drove the katana down, screaming for Itachi to run away. The edge of the blade caught Itachi’s cheek, slicing the pale flesh. The gash was superficial, but the sight of Itachi’s blood had Shisui reeling.

“Itachi, ** _please_**! I will keep hunting you. I might not...I might not have all my abilties but how long could you evade me? Your brother is just behind me, trailing my every move. Go now before he can reach you. Danzo will never let me go until you are dead, Itachi. You have to take me _ down_!” He needed Itachi to go. He had already spilled too much of his blood.

He could not allow Sasuke to harm Itachi. Sasuke’s rage was dangerous. An adult Itachi would have no issue facing him, but a child Itachi, no matter how exceptional was still a boy with heavy trauma and was too blinded by his love for his brother. 

“Remember when we used to play?” Shisui’s laugh was soft and uncertain and Itachi nodded, his smile so damned _ tired_. So many games and now it all ended here.

"Yes...I remember." 

Shisui should have been there…he had failed.

Their katanas clashed, sunlight reflecting off them and casting the snow in shades of orange and pink. For a moment they remained in that position, never breaking eye contact. Shisui could feel Sasuke’s chakra signature fast approaching. He, along with his team were on their way to kill Itachi. Itachi felt them too, eyes darting off into the distance before returning to look up at Shisui.

There was snow gathered in his lashes and on his cheeks. Shisui had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life or in his death. “As long as I breathe, you’re his slave.” Itachi mused, staring at Shisui as if seeing him for the first time. 

“Itachi…” Their katanas trembled against each other, Shisui’s attempting to strike Itachi down and Itachi’s the only barrier he had. They stared at each other, caught in that moment, suspended in time. Footsteps were approaching. Shisui was running out of time.

“I know what being his entails.” Itachi whispered this as if admitting a very dirty secret, as if these words had unlocked something dark and dangerous and forbidden. It was these words that seemed to set Itachi’s resolve. His eyes suddenly faded from crimson to the endless black Shisui had loved and he lifted his head offering Shisui a small smile.

“Itachi, _ please_.” Shisui’s voice came out in a tremble. 

“I won’t let him have you, too.” There was hope in these words. A sudden resolve that pushed Itachi Uchiha forward into action.

“Have me?” Shisui croaked, voice wavering in dread. “Itachi, what are you-” Itachi shoved Shisui back and tossed his katana aside out of reach. “Ita-Itachi, ** _no_**!” Shisui cried out in horror, looking from the discarded katana to Itachi.

He twirled back around, hair spinning in the air like ribbons moving back towards Shisui, sliding into his arms like the grace of a dancer and catching his mouth with his own for a gentle kiss just as Shisui’s katana pierced upwards. 

The blade pierced up through Itachi’s stomach, bursting from his back and spraying crimson across the frigid air. For a moment it was silent. Shisui stood completely still, eyes wide and trembling as he tried to process what had just happened. Itachi had barely flinched, still cupping Shisui’s face in that gentle kiss before slowly pulling away from it.

“He can’t control you...anymore.” Itachi smiled despite the pain, hand lifting up to cup Shisui’s cheek. “He doesn’t get to hurt you, too.”

Shisui screamed the noise echoing through the mountaintops, no tears managed to escape despite the absolute agony resounding in his heart. 

“No! no no no no…” Shisui babbled, arm instinctively wrapping around Itachi’s back as the boy’s legs buckled, they both hit the ground. He gathered Itachi against his chest, attempting to not jostle the katana. The boy remained still against his shoulder, gazing up at his cousin. His chin was streaked with crimson. There was so much of it, drenching the once pristine cloak in red. 

“**_ITACHI_**!” A new voice was suddenly screaming across the snowy wasteland. Shisui flinched at the noise, turning his head in time to see Sasuke Uchiha skid through the snow. Sasuke stood, staring at the pair, katana held in a loose grip, eyes wide as if a child. At the sight of the boy Shisui held Itachi tighter, glaring back at Sasuke with spiteful eyes.

“Stay back!” Shisui wrapped his arms protectively around his cousin, glaring as Sasuke approached, tracking through the snow with his eyes focused on his brother. Itachi’s head bobbed back and Shisui turned his attention back to him, arm moving to support him behind the shoulders. “No, Itachi! Come on, eyes on me!” He jostled the boy, knowing he was being watched. 

”The order was to subdue him! What the ** _fuck_ ** have you ** _done_**!?” Sasuke snarled out, teeth baring at the other Uchiha. “Get the fuck away from him!” He lunged towards the pair, knocking Shisui back. Itachi moaned in pain as his body was jostled, slumping on his side and back arching as he began to cough. Sasuke shoved Shisui back, trying to put as much distance between him and Itachi as he could.

“Shit, I thought it wasn’t supposed to kill him!” Another voice spoke muttered, Shisui glanced up in time to see that white haired kid with the pointed teeth stride forward just as Sasuke laid a solid punch to his unfeeling jaw. Kakashi was dashing past the rest, towards where Itachi lay, reaching out to check for a pulse. The boy barely moved under his touch, eyes half lidded as they tried to focus on his former captain.

“Shit, Itachi…”Kakashi breathed out, eyes widening as he looked him over, hesitating over the katana. 

“Was this not...was this not the expecta-expe…” Itachi could barely speak and released a weak cough, fingers constricting in pain. His chest was wheezing, releasing the most awful sound as he tried to catch his breath.

“He’s _ mine_.” Sasuke’s voice was a snarl. He had Shisui pinned back. It seemed he had lost all the will to fight with his attack, not offering any reaction to Sasuke who kicked him hard in the side as he stood.

With Shisui out of the way, Sasuke moved towards Itachi and Shisui saw red. He shot to his feet, weaponless and desperate. “** _No_**, get away from him!” Shisui was like a rabid dog, biting and barking at those responsible for this. “Don’t you touch him!” Sasuke hesitated, sharingan active and spinning madly. Shisui reached Itachi, uncertain hands reaching for him. The seal on his neck had long since fizzled. The job was done.

The job was done.

“Shh, Shisui...don’t....” Itachi attempted to comfort his cousin with blood staining his lips, but Shisui was beyond comfort. 

“He’s sentient,” Tenzo observed in awe and horror. “It wasn’t a jutsu or a weapon at all.” Sasuke’s dark eyes moved from Itachi to Shisui. 

“Danzo used my DNA to make me his weapon! He never planned for you to reach Itachi!” Shisui snarled at the group, eyes lingering on Sasuke who was staring at his bloodied brother, looking far more uncertain than Shisui had anticipated. “It was all Danzo!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Sasuke barked, staring at Shisui as if he had grown two heads. It seemed his whole plan was unraveling. Here was his brother now bleeding out in front of him. It was not how it was supposed to go and suddenly Sasuke was no longer in control.

“Danzo gave the ord-”

“_ Shisui_.” Itachi’s voice was brittle but still held authority and Shisui immediately lowered his tone, taking Itachi’s hand and linking their fingers as he rocked the boy against his chest. Itachi was going to choke on his own blood because of Shisui.

“I didn’t swear my silence Itachi. They have nothing on me.” These words seemed to put something in place for Kakashi. He reached forward and grabbed Sasuke’s elbow, pulling the boy back and hissing something in his ear.

“I have-I have something for you…” Itachi whispered urgently, hand reaching up to touch Shisui’s cheek. “You asked me to...asked me to keep it safe.” Overhead, a crows’ caw rang out. The Konoha nin looked up and watched as it circled overhead. Itachi lifted a trembling hand up towards the sky and the crow was quick to fly to its’ master. 

It landed on Itachi’s outstretched hand, cocking its head down at Itachi and releasing a mournful little caw in response to what it saw. It turned towards Shisui and Shisui recognized his own eye staring back from one beady eye. Itachi had kept his promise...It took off back into the air in a flurry of movement as Itachi’s hand fell back, too weak to stay up any longer.

“I’m sorry I c-c-couldn’t save them. I’m sorry...I’m sorry I failed you.” Itachi explained urgently, fingers grasping weakly at Shisui’s shirt. “I missed you… so much. I’m sorry I couldn’t do ask you asked…” There was a gurgling noise coming from his chest, he was still trying to speak even as blood continued to pour down his chin, painting him in gore.

Shisui shook his head, wishing desperately that he could cry. “No...no Itachi. You didn’t fail. You did so good. I’m so proud of you.” And he was. So much pressure and expectation had been placed on Itachi’s shoulders. So much pain that he had been forced to contend with and live through. It must have destroyed him when the accusations began.

“You were my best friend. It broke my _heart_ when you fell.” Itachi’s voice wavered, his fingers stroking comfortingly through Shisui’s curls. Shisui took that hand and pressed it to his cheek, desperate for any contact he could keep. He ignored the audience, eyes only for the boy dying in his arms. “Then you were gone and I couldn’t understand _ why _. I couldn’t...I never got to say goodbye.”

“I’m sorry! I-I’m so-sorry.” Shisui babbled. Was it for leaving Itachi alone or for stabbing him, he was unsure. He didn’t dare touch the katana, didn’t dare allow Itachi to lose more blood than he already had. Shisui pressed his forehead against Itachi’s, grasping him desperately.

He could feel Itachi’s heartbeat slowing down and with it, his life force began to wane. 

“I wanted to...to follow you.” Itachi whispered. “I-I-I wanted to follow you when you...I wanted to follow you when you...fell.” His skin was pallid, his eyes drooping. “Shisui….” Itachi’s voice came out weak, fading off. Shisui’s eye darted towards his, grasping the hand at his cheek desperately. 

“You did good, Itachi.” Shisui assured him, stroking his hair from his clammy face. “You did so good, Itachi. I’m so proud of you...and I’m sorry I left you. I’m sorry they hurt you.” Shisui pressed his forehead against Itachi’s. Itachi smiled weakly, his lips painted crimson.

“I mi-missed....you, Shisui.” Itachi managed, trying to offer his cousin a smile. Fuck the witnesses. Fuck all of them.

“My baby…” Shisui’s voice was small but filled with such raw adoration as he held the boy close. The boy he swore to never betray now lay with a katana sticking out of him. He had failed. Again. Another friend he could not save. “I was never really gone.”

“You need to move,” Shisui lifted bleary eyes to see the pink haired girl that had accompanied Sasuke striding closer. Shisui hesitated, unwilling to release Itachi but he felt a large hand gently touch his shoulder. He glanced up to see Might Gai offering him a kind smile.

“Let her heal him, Shisui Uchiha.” He suggested. “She is proficient. She can help him.” Shisui chanced an uneasy look at Sasuke who was slumped in the snow, face buried in his palms. 

“If you let him die...after everything…” Shisui croaked, rounding on Sakura. Karin shot him a stern glare. 

“Let us help him,” She replied. “We can’t heal him if you keep your cute Uchiha ass in our way. Now move.” She shooed him away and Shisui allowed himself to be pulled back, reluctantly releasing his grip on Itachi in order to allow Sakura to move in.

“Put pressure on it.” Sakura ordered Genma as she and Karin moved to assess the wound. Genma apologized to the boy as he pressed the rag against the side of the katana, Itachi only managing to release a soft breath in response.

“Shisui,” Kakashi’s voice called out, catching his attention. “I think there’s someone you need to talk to.” He motioned to where Sasuke was slumped his eyes fixed on Shisui as if he knew all of his secrets. Shisui looked back to Itachi.

“Ita-” He began.

“Maa, go on. He’s in good hands.” The copy nin urged. “Let Sakura heal him.”

“For Sasuke to slaughter right after?” Shisui spat in response. Behind him Sasuke looked up, hands dragging down his ashen face. His dark eyes darted to where his brother lay limp in the snow. “I did this. It’s what I was brought back for...a weapon made of...pure chakra…” Shisui’s face trailed off thoughtfully and Kakashi turned towards Itachi. 

“What exactly did Danzo order?” He asked, voice uncharacteristically soft as his eyes remained fixed on Itachi. 

* * *

Itachi’s chest glowed green as Sakura worked at the wound on his chest. He gazed up at the bright sky, blinking slowly. He could see his crows flying overhead, concerned for him but unable to land. He heard a cry in the distance, something pained and mournful.

“Itachi, you need to keep your eyes open. Can you do that for me?” Sakura’s voice sounded distant, like an echo. Itachi didn’t want to disappoint her. He would try to remain awake. At his side, a hand was suddenly grasping at his own. He opened his eyes, bleary eyes making out Sasuke’s pained face.

He could hear urgent voices, talking over each other. He felt a sharp tug as Karin removed the katana, tossing it aside. Itachi couldn’t even cry out. His vision was darkening. There were more voices, louder and almost desperate. It sounded like Sasuke had been crying and Itachi tried to lift his hand to comfort him.

“Otouto…” His voice was feeble at best. Sasuke’s hand cupped his cheek, the touch comforting and familiar. Itachi could not help but lean into it.

“Itachi, stay awake.” Sasuke urged, eyes damp. “I need you to stay awake, Aniki...I need you to stay with me.” Itachi didn’t want to leave his brother. He tried to say so but his mouth felt heavy,

_ “He’s fading…” _

_ “I can’t do anymore…” _

_ “There’s still time…” _

Itachi turned his head as Shisui crawled forward. He seemed to be glowing, eternal and so painfully _ beautiful_. He linked his fingers with Shisui’s, warmth spreading up his chilled body. The pain in his chest seemed to recede as Shisui leaned forward. His skin was peeling away, but unlike in Itachi’s visions, there was no rot or bloat from a corpse. It reminded Itachi of sparks of light from a fire.

“Shisui…” Itachi breathed.

“It’s okay, Itachi.” Shisui murmured soothingly, dark curls bouncing as he moved. “I’m going to help you.”

Shisui leaned forward and pressed his lips against Itachi’s and Itachi lost himself to it, hands reaching up to grasp at Shisui’s arms as he arched up into the kiss, feeling like he was breathing for the first time in years.

“Well shit…”

“That’s one way to do it…”

The pain was fading, distant and nearly nonexistent at this point. Shisui’s hand reached to stroked through Itachi’s hair, grasping at the back of the neck as he deepened the kiss. There was only warmth now. Itachi no longer felt the numbing cold of the snow on his toes. Shisui seemed to be fading at the edges, but his kiss was as solid as the first time. A shimmering light overtook Shisui, one of pure golden chakra and the kiss continued as Shisui and Itachi poured every moment they lost into that motion. It was wonderful, it was gentle, it was pure.

_ “You can’t come with me yet, Itachi. There’s still such a big world out there that you need to be a part of. I’ll wait for you, like I always have and one day we will be together again and there won’t be any pain. No cruelty, no illness or war. Just us for eternity where the skies are the horizon and home is wherever we are. I want you to watch the skies at night and see endless possibilities. I want you to live, Itachi. _ _ You know that place between sleep and awake, that place where you still remember dreaming? That’s where I’ll always love you. That’s where I’ll be waiting. (*) One day, we will meet there. One day, we will be free.” _

Itachi breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) A quote from the movie Hook. It just fits Shisui and Itachi so well!


End file.
